ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Life Or Death
(The scene cuts to inside the State Capitol building.) * Barry Allen: The basic rule of war is that it continues until the balance that created them is corrected. In this case, we're talking about a global realignment. The super-war will last 7 to 10 weeks. When it's over, Exobytes will cover the entire Northern Hemisphere. The people will have extra abilities. The Exobytes will infect their DNAs, bestowing them with magic, technology or Metahuman ability. * Batman: Well, what can we do about this? * Lex Luthor: Head as far south as possible. * Superman: That is not amusing, Barry. * Wonder Woman: Where do you suggest they go? * Barry Allen: The farther south they go, the safer they'll be. Texas, parts of Florida that aren't flooded, Las Vegas would be best. * Lonas: Vegas? Maybe you should stick to science and leave policy to us. * Green Lantern: Well, we tried that approach. * Lex Luthor: You didn't want to hear about the science when it could have made a difference. * Green Lantern: What exactly are you proposing, Barry? * Barry Allen: (draws a straight line in the middle of the map of the USA) Evacuate everyone south of that line. * Green Lantern: What about the people in the North? * Lex Luthor: I'm afraid it's too late for them. If they go outside, the villains will kill them. At this point, their best chance is to stay inside. Try to ride it out. Pray. (In Los Angeles, Rohak is with the warriors who are ready to go to Las Vegas.) * Rohak: We shouldn't go. * Aaron Thornburg: Why not, Jake? Everyone's leaving. * Rohak: When I talked to Green Lantern, he told me to stay in the suburbs. The villains will kill anybody in a metro area. * Jessie Graff: Then, you have to say something. * Rohak: I know. (He goes to visit the ninja veterans.) Excuse me, sir, you're making a mistake. * Karson Voiles: What? Listen, mate. We're all scared, but we've got no choice. * Rohak: That's not it. * Lance Pekus: (to the '''Endurance' contestants)'' Get ready to go. * Rohak: If these people head north, they'll get beaten to death! (The chattering stops.) * David Campbell: Okay, what is this nonsense? * Rohak: It's not nonsense. All right? Look, this war is gonna get worse and the people (referring to the '''Endurance' contestants)'' who are caught in the north will get beaten to death. * Travis Furlanic: Where are you getting this information? * Rohak: Batman's an MMA fighter. He works for the police. * Isaac Hainley: So, what are you suggesting we do? * Rohak: We stay in the south, we keep cool and we wait it out. * Dan Yager: Vegas is waiting by the minute. We'd be trapped here without food, supplies.... * Rohak: It's a risk, yeah. * Sean Bryan: An unnecessary risk. * Rohak: No, no, no. It's not. * Karson Voiles: We've wasted enough time talking about this. Come on, people. Let's go. * Rohak: Look, look, look. Just look for a second. * Andrew Flintoff: Come on, everybody. (The '''Endurance' contestants begin to leave Los Angeles, followed by Jessie Graff and Grant McCartney.)'' * Rohak: One second! The war is gonna get bad! It's gonna get really, really bad! You're not gonna be able to survive it! Believe me. Sir, please just stay. Just stay. Just don't, don't... (But it was no use. He finally gives up as they keep pushing past him.) (Meanwhile, Colonel Buckshot is strapped to a mattress under a button stitching machine. The Zombie Boss was infected with a sleeping potion. Oliver Ragen, disguised as the Blue Archer was controlling him. Dwayne Johnson and John Cena were with Oliver.) * Oliver Ragen: This machine will button you up forever, Buckshot. Zombie Boss, or whatever they call you, start the machine. (The Zombie Boss does so.) * Colonel Buckshot: Zombie Boss. What have they done to you? * Oliver Ragen: I'm sorry we can't remain for the last stitch, but you were right about me and Catwoman. And I promised her a little souvenir of this quilting bee. The zombie will fill the bill nicely. Take him. (Cena and Dwayne take the Zombie Boss away and Oliver leaves also. The cliffhanger appears. Rohak reads out the words.) * Ilan: (voiceover) Are our eyes deceiving us? Colonel Buckshot quilted to a mattress!! The Zombie Boss led by the mysterious Blue Arrow to be the sleeping pawn in Catwoman's cat-and mouse-game?? Wait on pins and needles!! You'll find out tomorrow...same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!! (And the movie fades into black.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Cliffhangers Category:"Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!"